The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of blanket flower, an herbaceous perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new invention is known botanically as Gaillardia×grandiflora and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Fanfare’. Gaillardia is in the family Compositae, under which the commonly referred to “flower” is actually the inflorescence, and made up of smaller ray flowers and disc florets. The ray flowers themselves have the appearance of “petals”.
‘Fanfare’ is a chance seedling that was discovered and isolated as a single plant by the inventor in 1997 in a cultivated area of West Sussex, England. The invention had grown from commercially available seed a selection of annual and perennial plants, including Gaillardia ‘Goblin’ (unpatented) for a garden display in 1996 and 1997. The inventor found amongst these plants two seedlings of Gaillardia that appeared substantially different in character and flower form from any variety of Gaillardia known to the inventor. The two seedlings were similar in appearance, except that one, the subject of this application and named by the inventor as ‘Fanfare’, was approximately 25% shorter in height that the other seedling. The second, taller, seedling was destroyed. The parents of ‘Fanfare’ are presumed to be Gaillardia ‘Goblin’ (unpatented). The female parent plant is presumed to be Gaillardia ‘Goblin’ and the male parent plant is presumed to be Gaillardia ‘Goblin’. ‘Fanfare’ differs from the parent plant in its ray flowers, which are each tubular in shape and terminate in four petals.
‘Fanfare’ spreads slightly and exhibits a compact, low-growing habit with large fragrant daisy-like inflorescences that are brilliant yellow-orange in color. The ray flowers of ‘Fanfare’ are tubular, and the plant is floriferous, flowering over a long period of time. Cultural requirements include full sun, moderate water and well draining soil such as loam. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 5.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘Fanfare’ are flower color, shape of ray flowers, plant habit, and abundance of flowers over a long blooming period. The closest comparison plants are Gaillardia ‘Goblin’ (not patented) and Gaillardia ‘Dazzler’ (not patented). ‘Fanfare’ is distinguishable from ‘Goblin’ by tubular ray flowers, longer stems, and a larger center area of disc florets on the inflorescence. ‘Fanfare’ is distinguishable from ‘Dazzler’ by plant height, being approximately half the height of ‘Dazzler’.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Fanfare’ was accomplished in 1998 by the inventor in a cultivated area of West Sussex, England. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.